Lockdown
by Sissa
Summary: Our girls are locked in a bathroom. What happens then?
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Lockdown  
Author: Sissa  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Feedback: Yes, please?  
Summary: Our girls are locked in a bathroom together. What happens?_

_This is just a two-shot. I'm gonna post a first part now. Hope you enjoy and leave me some feedback, pwease._

_Thanks to my beta-reader Amanda. She's the best._

* * *

**Lockdown**

"Spence, hurry up!"

I glance up from my unfinished breakfast at Glen, my older brother.

"Imma comin'," I mumble with a full mouth.

"What?"

"I said I'm coming," I say for the second time after I finally swallow the pancakes my great Dad made for me. "Thanks Dad." I kiss him on the cheek and run after Glen who's already left, along with my other brother Clay.

Yup, I'm the youngest. That's why I can't even finish my breakfast. It sucks, I know.

* * *

We arrive to the King High, our lovely high school, just in time. Pftt, I don't understand why Glen is still pissed at me. We are on time, aren't we?

"I swear Spencer, that was the last time we're going to wait for you," he hisses on our way in from parking lot.

"Yeah, yeah, you say that all the time." I frown and wave at Chelsea, Clay's girlfriend and my best friend, who's walking towards us.

"Are you guys fighting again?" she chuckles as she joins us, intertwining fingers with my brother. The good brother, by the way. The brother I don't argue with.

"Nah, he's just overreacting, as always," I reply, watching his face redden from anger. "Aww, Glen is mad." I give him a sly grin.

"Spencer," my good brother Clay finally speaks, "be nice to your brother."

"Okay, okay," I snort, but before I can stop myself, I manage to mutter under my breath, "It's not my fault he's such a chicken."

"What?!"

Oops, somebody heard me.

Before he can do something he would regret later, I take Chelsea's hand and drag her away from them. She manages to send Clay an air kiss before she finally turns around and starts walking next to me.

"I really hate him sometimes," I mumble, not really caring if she hears me.

"It's your brother, Spence. You love him." She winks at me.

I immediately stop moving, my arms crossing my chest. "I do not."

She smirks. "You know you do."

I want to reply, but before I can, I'm falling on my ass, a loud scream coming from my throat. "Owww!"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," A girl's voice sounds in my ears.

"Geez, Spence, are you okay?" Chelsea immediately comes running, helping me stand up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I reply when I'm finally standing on my own feet. I look at the person who made me fall on my butt.

"I'm really sorry," she says again, her pretty face all red.

"It's okay. Ashley, right?" I ask and she nods.

She questioningly raises her perfect eyebrow. "Yeah, how do you know?"

I let out a light chuckle. "We have English together."

"Yeah, right," she says and I see sadness flash across her eyes. "I gotta go, see you around." With that, she walks away, leaving us behind.

I turn to Chelsea. "Did you see that?"

"What?"

"Nothing, forget it," I reply, and try to forget the sadness I saw in those deep brown eyes.

It doesn't help, though.

* * *

I have the whole first period think about that girl, especially those eyes of hers, staring at me so intensely while I was talking to her. The truth is, I don't know her just because we have English together. The truth is that I know her because she intrigues me. She's one of these kids who doesn't talk to anybody, doesn't care about anybody, and is always with her iPod in her ears, not registering the whole world around her.

Or is it just her?

Honestly, I don't really know; I've never paid attention to them. She's the only one. She's a mystery to me. And I've always liked mysteries, especially mysteries with such beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

After my first class I'm supposed to meet Chelsea, but before that, I go to the bathroom, checking myself in the mirror.

What? I want to look good.

Not that I have anyone to look good for, since I broke up with my boyfriend a month ago. That bastard cheated on me with the head cheerleader, Madison, that bitch. My friends were always telling me he was not a good guy, but I was blind. I mean, he's the basketball player, the most popular boy in school and he wanted _me_, Spencer Carlin, the ordinary girl next door. Hello? He was all I ever wanted. Until he decided to cheat on me.

Fucking bastard.

But I'm over him now. Really, I am. The name _Aiden Dennison_ doesn't exist for me anymore.

However, the name _Ashley Davie_s really intrigues me.

Speaking of her…

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here," she says apologetically as she walks into the bathroom.

I give her a warm smile. "It's okay, the bathroom isn't just for me."

Is she afraid of me?

"Yeah…uh…I'm just gonna…uh…wash my hands," she stutters, making her way towards me and I grin, thinking her stuttering is adorable.

Or maybe it's her who's adorable?

I'm watching her as she's washing her hands and I see the uneasiness screaming from her body.

She _is_ afraid of me.

I have to find out more about this girl.

"So Ashley…" I start, looking at her. She lifts up her head to meet my eyes, questioningly staring at me.

"Yeah?"

Right. And what now?

I don't have a chance to continue, though, because suddenly a school alarm starts beeping and we both look at each other before Ashley runs toward the door, peeks out, and then quickly shuts the door, locking it.

"What's going on?!" I shout at her, even though through that loud beeping she wouldn't hear me anyway.

"Lockdown!" she shouts back.

"What?"

"_All students must remain in their classrooms. Teachers, immediately report your headcounts to the office. We are under lockdown until further notice," _a voice spreads across the whole school.

Lockdown? What the hell is going on?

"What is lockdown?" I ask her after the beeping finally stops and the silence spread across the bathroom.

"They lock up the place until the cops try to figure out what went down," she replies and sits down on the floor, sighing heavily.

Great. I'm stuck in a bathroom during school.

Correction. I'm stuck in a bathroom with Ashley Davies, a mystery girl.

This is gonna be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the feedback, guys. Here's the final part._

_Enjoy._

**2.**

I'm stuck.

I'm stuck in a bathroom.

I'm stuck in a bathroom with Spencer Carlin.

This is going to be the death of me.

* * *

Well, let me explain. My name is Ashley Davies and I'm a loser. You know, that kind of loser who doesn't have friends. Absolutely _no_ friends. I'm a loner.

It sucks, I know.

But I don't really care. I'm happy when everybody just leaves me alone and doesn't notice me. It's still better if they just ignore me than if they bully me, right?

I don't crave their attention. I really don't. There's just one single person where I crave for their attention. Her name is Spencer Carlin and I'm deeply in love with her; I have been since the first day we met.

* * *

_It was another boring morning at King High, my lovely high school, when I spotted her. She was walking down the hallway and just as I noticed her for the first time, I couldn't catch my breath. She was so beautiful with those ocean blue eyes and this straight golden hair fluttering behind her as she was walking towards me. _

"_Hey, can you help me?" She stopped right in front of me and I couldn't tear my eyes away from hers, staring at me so deeply._

"_Uh…what?" I was so lost in those blue eyes that I didn't catch what she was saying._

_A beautiful smile flashed across her face. "I said can you please help me?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, sure."_

"_Thanks." She smiled even wider. "I'm looking for room 112. I'm new here and I got lost somehow." She grinned._

_I returned the smile. "Yeah, this place is kinda huge. Room 112 is on the second floor. I'm sure you'll find it."_

"_Thanks. I'll see you around," she said and left me standing there, still staring at her as she was walking away from me._

* * *

"_I'll see you around."_

The last words she spoke to me. Until today.

Maybe I should be happy that I'm stuck with her in this small bathroom. But honestly, I'm not. I'd rather be anywhere but here. You know, being stuck with a person I love so much even though she doesn't know I even exist is not something I've dreamt about.

I know, I'm screwed.

So I'm just sitting on the floor, breathing heavily as I feel her eyes on me, watching me. I don't dare to look her in the eye; I'm too scared.

What's wrong with her? Why is she watching me?

"So uhm…Ashley..." she starts and I finally look at her with a raised eyebrow.

She has this curious expression on her face as she's looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"How long do you think we are gonna be stuck here?"

That's it. She just wants to know how long she has to be in the same room with me. She's probably afraid of what her friends would think. Being stuck in the same bathroom with the school freak isn't something she should be proud of, right?

"I don't know," I say bitterly as I immediately pull my iPod out of my bag, putting the headphones in my ears and close my eyes, ignoring her for the rest of the time.

Or, at least I try to ignore her. It's not that easy when I still can feel her stare on me.

The minutes pass and we're still in the bathroom. I finally turn off my iPod, suddenly starting to feel nervous. Haven't we been in here too long?

I glance at Spencer; she's writing something in her notebook.

"Hey, Spencer." She looks at me. "How long have we been in here?"

She glances at her clock. "Two hours."

What?!

I promptly jump to my feet, already feeling the heat spreading around my body.

"Two hours? What's taking them so long?" I mumble while I'm pacing the room.

What if I just unlocked the door and snuck out?

I make my way toward the door, grasping the handle and turning it. Nothing.

What?

I grasp it tightly and turn it once again. Still nothing. I angrily begin to shake the handle, desperately trying to open that fucking door. When it still doesn't move, I furiously kick it, immediately feeling the pain in my foot.

"Owww," I scream, jumping on one foot while holding the other. "Fucking door!"

"Ashley? Ashley, are you okay?" Spencer is immediately next to me, looking worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I spit out. "I've never been better."

"Really? You don't look like you're fine. Let me try the door," she says as she's trying to unlock it. Nothing. "Looks like we have to wait for someone."

"What? No, no. We don't have to wait for anyone. You just have to pull out your cell phone and call some of your friends to get us out of here."

"Umm…yeah, there's just one problem," she says quietly.

"What?" I ask, glaring at her.

"I don't have my phone with me today."

I frown. "Never mind, you can use mine," I tell her as I take my bag, searching for the cell. "Where the hell is it?" I mumble, still trying to find it.

"Damn!" I shout out as I throw the bag on the floor.

"What?"

"I left it home. Damnit! This is a bad dream. This is just a bad dream," I say under my breath as I start pacing the room again.

"Ashley calm down. Somebody will find us, don't worry," she tries to soothe me.

I glare at her. "Right. But before somebody finds us, we'll use up all the air and die. Why the hell aren't there any windows in this fucking room?"

"Ashley, please stop pacing."

I finally stop my movements and look at her. "Fine," I snap and sit down on the floor again. "We are gonna die. Nobody will find us and we'll die. I'm gonna die," I'm murmuring and not really caring if she hears me. "I'm too young to die," I sob, already feeling my eyes watering.

All of a sudden, I feel a body next to me and a hand softly touching my back. Spencer's body next to me. Spencer's hand on my back. I flinch a little under the touch and she feels it, because she immediately pulls her hand away.

"Don't be scared, it's gonna be okay," she whispers.

I frown. "It's gonna be okay? Oh please, don't lie to yourself. We are gonna die," I sob again. "I don't wanna die."

Then I feel my body start shaking and her hand on my back again, making small circles on it. "Shhh, don't cry, we aren't gonna die, I promise."

I start sobbing and shaking even more. "Y--yes, we a--are."

"Come here," she says, and not waiting for my reply, pulls me into a hug, holding me tightly as I sob into her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, I promise. I promise." She's whispering soothing words into my ear and it's helping a little. I'm not shaking so much anymore as she's holding me, caressing my hair with her soft hand.

"You're having an anxiety attack," she says after we pull away.

"What?" I ask with a shaking voice, feeling my body starting to shake again.

"Anxiety attack. I used to have them too. Thank God, not anymore."

"I--I don't…have an anxiety attack. I'm just s--scared."

I see a sympathetic smile on her face. "So tell me something about you."

What? I'm dying here and she wants to talk about me?

Is she on meds?

I think she sees my confused expression. "Okay, you're right. That's not a good idea. Sooo…." she makes a pause. "Tell me about your love interest? I'm sure you have one," she says and grins, a curious look in her blue eyes.

It's official, she's on meds.

I blush. "I…uh….d--don't have…uh…a love interest."

Her grin grows wider. "Sure you don't. Now come on, tell me something about him."

Or _her._

"I…really…uh…don't have…"

"Ashley."

I let out a frown. "Okay, so uh…_he's_ a really nice _guy_ and…uh…such."

I hope it's the end of the conversation.

"Tell me about 'such.'"

Or not.

"What do you mean?"

This time it's Spencer who frowns. "Dunno, what does he look like?" she asks curiously.

"Umm…he has blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen," I answer truthfully. "I can melt in them when he's looking at me."

I see her blush at my words and I wonder why. It's not like she knows…

Right?

"So you like blondes, huh?" She does the head tilt and I laugh a little.

"Not really…but he's special."

"Is he from King High?"

"No!" I exclaim quickly.

She chuckles. "Okaay. So I already know that he's nice and what he looks like. What next?"

"Umm…uh…he has the biggest heart ever. I don't really know a nicer person than him. You know, even though he acts like he's this strong person and nothing can surprise him, it's not true. He's still the little boy who just wants to have somebody to love him, to care about him, hold him tightly and never let him go," I say, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I just wish I could be the one who could love him," I whisper sadly.

"You think you can't?" she asks, confused.

I sigh. "He barely knows I exist."

"How can you be so sure?"

I let out a sigh. "I just know, okay? I mean, I used to think we could at least be friends, but then he started dating the…" I make a disgusted face when I think of Aiden, "biggest cheater ever. You can't imagine how many times I wanted to tell him the truth. Just tell him that this…_girl _doesn't deserve him."

"Why didn't you?" she asks curiously.

"I told you, he barely knows I exist." I feel the tears forming in my eyes again, but this time it's not because I'm scared of dying; it's because it hurts telling her all these things and knowing she'll never know.

Never.

"Ashley, I'm sure he knows about you," she starts softly. "I mean, who wouldn't? You're beautiful, smart, nice. Did I mention beautiful yet?"

I chuckle. "Thanks, Spencer."

She gives me a wide smile, showing her perfect teeth. "You're welcome. You should just tell him the truth and I'm sure you'll be surprised."

My smile immediately fades away. "I can't," I whisper sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because it would fuck up everything."

Her smile fades away as well and I hear her sigh. "I'm confused. What do you mean?"

Should I?

"I don't want to talk about it."

No, I shouldn't. I can't. God, I can't.

"Ashley, please talk to me. Please," she says with this pleading voice.

"It's not 'him,'" I say quietly.

"Huh?"

And then I start panicking as I quickly stand up off the floor where I was sitting next to her. "Nothing, forget it."

She stands up too. "No, I don't want to forget. It's not _him_? What do you mean?"

I stubbornly shake my head. "Nothing."

Then it hits her and she looks at me with wide eyes. "It's _her_, right? It's a girl, right?"

"No. It's not a girl. It's no one. Just forget it."

"Ashley, I'm not going to judge you. It's okay, really."

"No, it's not!" I scream and she flinches at my words. "It's not okay, nothing's okay! You don't understand! You don't understand anything, Spencer," I hiss and glare at her, not bothering to wipe the tears away from my cheek. "Not a single thing."

Then the realization hits her and she looks at me, on the one side all confused and on the other, she finally understands. "It's me, isn't it?" she whispers.

"Let it be," I say desperately, ignoring the tears streaming down my face.

"It is me," she repeats.

"Spencer, please just forget it."

"No."

What?

I look up at her, completely confused as she speaks this. "No?"

"No, I don't want to forget it. Why didn't you tell me?" Is that hurt in her eyes?

Is she hurt? Because she doesn't have any right to be hurt.

"Why didn't I tell you what, Spencer? That I've been deeply in love with you since the day you asked me about the way to the room 112?! That I've dreamt about you every single night and then I wake up and it sucks, because you aren't there and I know it was just a dream? A dream that can't come true?!" I finally wipe away the tears from my cheek. "You've been ignoring me for almost two years, Spencer! How exactly am I supposed to tell you that I love you if you barely know my name?"

I see her duck her head. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

"Sorry for what? For ignoring me?" I laugh bitterly. "You don't have to be sorry for that. You aren't the only one," I say coldly.

She lifts up her head again to look me in the eyes and I see a single tear streaming down her cheek. "No, you don't understand. I've never ignored you…" I frown. "I know it didn't look like that, but I knew about you. I always did. There was just something inside of you," she makes a pause before she whispers, "there still _is_ something inside of you and I've always wanted to know you. I've always wanted to speak to you, but I was scared."

I snort, not believing what I'm hearing. "Scared? Of me?"

"Yeah," she admits. "You were the kind of kid who said fuck off to everyone and I was scared you'd tell me the same. I don't think I could handle that." A small smile flashes across her face. "As you said, I'm not that strong of a person."

"I would never tell you to fuck off," I proclaim honestly. "You have no idea how many times I've dreamt that you finally spoke to me. But you never did. Until today. And that was just because I bumped into you."

"I'm so sorry," she apologizes again.

I let out a sigh. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does." She takes a couple of steps forward, so she's standing right in front of me now. "Do you want to know what I'm sorry for?"

I just nod, mesmerized by those blue eyes, staring at me so intensely.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you."

She leans in closer and I can feel her breath on me as she speaks again. "I'm sorry for not speaking to you." She leans even closer, so our faces are just millimeters apart now. "I'm sorry for not letting you know," she whispers and then her lips are on mine.

Oh my goodness, she's kissing me!

I'm so shocked at her movement that it feels like I've forgot how to kiss. Which I haven't, of course. After a couple of seconds I finally wake up and pull her by the waist closer to me, desperately needing to feel her body pressed against mine. I feel her smile into the kiss and she buries her soft hands into my hair, caressing it. I let one of my hands wander to her delicate neck, pulling her head even closer to mine and after a moment, I lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which is immediately granted. She moans when I slip my tongue into her hot mouth, gently massaging her own. After what seems like forever I slowly pull away, but not before nibbling on her bottom lip.

After we finally pull away from each other, desperate for breath, she rests her forehead against mine, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry for being blind for so long," she whispers.

I smile. "Don't be. You're finally mine," I whisper happily.

"Yours," she repeats. "I'm yours."

I don't say anything; instead we're just staring each other in the eyes, stupidly smiling. I can't believe this happened. I can't believe she kissed me. I can't believe she's mine.

God loves me.

Loud banging on the door interrupts us. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

We pull away from each other completely and rush towards the door. "Hello? We're stuck in here. Can anybody help us?" I yell.

"Yeah, I hear you. Wait a minute, I'm gonna find someone," the male voice calls back and we hear him run away.

I turn to Spencer. "So…"

She raises her eyebrow. "So…?"

"What now?"

"Now we're gonna out of here," she replies, confusedly looking at me.

I frown. "You know what I mean."

"What? You think I'm gonna ignore you again?" she asks with this hurt look.

"N--no! I just…I just want to be sure," I say vulnerably, and she takes my hand into her own, intertwining our fingers.

"I won't leave you. I promise."

I smile at her. "Thank you."

I don't know what happens now. I don't know if she's gonna hold the promise. I don't know how people will react when they find out we're together.

But what I do know is that I'm the happiest person in the world. I finally have someone who will love me, someone who will care about me and someone I love more than anything else.

My dream finally came true.


End file.
